falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03 ADV017 Erikson.txt
DLC03_ADV017 |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0104B605 |before= |response=Where did you want it to guard? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B604 |trow=4 |before=Erikson: Where did you want it to guard? |response=Alright. Make sure you give it a good home. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Erikson: Where did you want it to guard? |response=Treat 'em right, and they'll do the same for you. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Erikson: Where did you want it to guard? |response=Sounds good. You take care. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Erikson: Where did you want it to guard? |response=Well, I'm not giving you one of my dogs if you don't have somewhere for it to live. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0104B60E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I was interested in the dog. |response=That's a shame. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I was interested in the dog. |response=I'm all out at the moment. Give me a week or two and I'll train up another. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0104B60D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I've changed my mind. |response=Whatever. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I've changed my mind. |response=Good luck out there. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: I've changed my mind. |response=Fine. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0102F03B |trow=8 |before= |response=There's a lighthouse on the south end of the island. Big family of trappers lives there. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Northwest of Far Harbor there's a big building on a cliff. Full of ghouls. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=But every once in a while I've seen robots come out of there too. |after= |abxy=A3b}} |before= |response=Overheard a couple trappers saying that lumber yard would be a good place to build a camp. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=Near the center of the island, there's an old military base. The Children of Atom live there. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=Watch your back if you head to the Harbor Grand Hotel, the super mutants there aren't as friendly as me. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=There's a group of humans living at the top of the mountain. Heard someone call them Simps. Maybe you know what that means. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=Nothing right now. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=0102F03E |trow=5 |before= |response=Ah, hello again. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Looking to trade? |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=There's probably a bed around if you need a rest. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You hungry? Here, have this. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Here, this is for your friend. Not often that I see other super mutants willing to travel with a human. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A}} |topic=0102F04F |before=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |response=Hm.. maybe. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F04D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Look, I'm honestly sorry about your dogs. I didn't realize. |response=''{Start heated, but back down. Trying to make peace with it. can't save every dog.}'' You know... just... don't be so quick to kill everything in sight next time. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Look, I'm honestly sorry about your dogs. I didn't realize. |response=''{Still angry, but trying to cut off the topic.}'' Just let it go. No point crying over what's done. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Look, I'm honestly sorry about your dogs. I didn't realize. |response=Which one would you like? |after=Player Default: I was interested in the dog. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=0102F04C |trow=7 |before=Player Default: So, why don't you hate humans like the rest of your kind seem to? |response=Started seeing things more clearly when we came here. Who knows, maybe it's the fog. I just don't see what the point of us all killing each other is. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: So, why don't you hate humans like the rest of your kind seem to? |response=Yeah. As guard dogs. Not all can be trained though. Most are used to being kicked or shot at. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=I can only manage a few at a time though, so unless I find a new home for one of them, I can't really take on any more. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: So, why don't you hate humans like the rest of your kind seem to? |response=My kind are mostly stupid brutes. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=Used to trade with a couple people in Far Harbor, but they don't leave the settlement much these days. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=The rest of the people on the island are worse. |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=Y3c}} |before=Player Default: So, why don't you hate humans like the rest of your kind seem to? |response=''{Very neutral, this is just a connective line}'' Hm... |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0102F03E |before= |response=Hey. |after=Erikson: Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. |abxy=A}} |topic=0102F05E |before=DLC03SuperMutantErikson: Hey. |response=Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. |after=Erikson: Where'd you find him? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F05D |before=Erikson: Huh. That's a nice lookin' dog you've got there. |response=Where'd you find him? |after=Player Default: I found him in the Commonwealth, near Boston. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F05C |before=Player Default: I found him in the Commonwealth, near Boston. |response=Hm. Long way. Got a good coat on him. |after=Erikson: Here. Something for your pup. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F05B |before=Player Default: It's none of your business. |response=Alright fine. You just be on your way then. |after=Erikson: Here. Something for your pup. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0102F05A |before=Player Default: To be honest, he kind of found me. |response=Hm. Yep, certainly had a few follow me home before. |after=Erikson: Here. Something for your pup. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0102F059 |before=Player Default: Why do you ask? |response=Just curious. Never seen one with that coloring before. |after=Erikson: Here. Something for your pup. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0102F039 |before=Player Default: Hm. Long way. Got a good coat on him. |response=Here. Something for your pup. |after=Erikson: Did you need something? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F030 |before=Erikson: Here. Something for your pup. |response=Did you need something? |after=Player Default: You interested in a trade? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0102F060 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Talking to his dogs after getting home.}'' You guys alright? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{subdued happiness. your dogs are the only thing that make you happy, but you are being guarded around strangers.}'' Yeah, you're good. |after=Erikson: Sorry about pointing a gun at you earlier, I just get a bit jumpy when a stranger might be killing my dogs. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0102F05F |before=Erikson: Yeah, you're good. |response=Sorry about pointing a gun at you earlier, I just get a bit jumpy when a stranger might be killing my dogs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0102F06B |trow=4 |before= |response=Alright, that's a start. Now you just put your weapon away and I'll do the same. Then we can talk. |after=Erikson: Good. Just come on down here and we'll talk. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Put your weapon away and we can talk. |after=Erikson: Good. Just come on down here and we'll talk. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=Look, if we both just put our weapons away this can stay peaceful. |after=Erikson: Good. Just come on down here and we'll talk. |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=I'm not lookin' for trouble here. Put that weapon away and I'll do the same. |after=Erikson: Good. Just come on down here and we'll talk. |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0102F06A |before=Erikson: Alright, that's a start. Now you just put your weapon away and I'll do the same. Then we can talk. |response=Good. Just come on down here and we'll talk. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0102F069 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |response=''{Heavy sigh. Sad, but predictable.}'' Well, at least you're honest. Damn shame, I had almost gotten them trained up right. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |response=Typical human. Can't leave anyone in peace. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0102F068 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: No, I just found them like this. |response=Damn. Must have been trappers again. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: No, I just found them like this. |response=Damn. Must have been trappers again. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: No, I just found them like this. |response=You're lying. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=0102F067 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It wasn't my fault, they attacked me. |response=''{Heavy sigh, you had almost rehabilitated the dogs}'' Damn, and I thought I was making progress with them. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: It wasn't my fault, they attacked me. |response=''{Heavy sigh, you had almost rehabilitated the dogs}'' If you're going to lie, at least be convincing. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0102F066 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: These were your dogs? |response=Yes, I've been training them. Did you attack my dogs? |after=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: These were your dogs? |response=Then we've got a problem. So, did you kill them? |after=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: These were your dogs? |response=Quit dodging the question. Did you attack them? |after=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=0102F061 |before= |response=Did you do this? Did you kill my dogs? |after=Player Default: Sorry, I thought this was just another trapper camp and that they would attack me if given the chance. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0102F06C |trow=4 |before= |response=Come on out stranger, this doesn't have to get messy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Who ever's in there, you'd better come out quiet. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=If you've hurt my dogs, this is gonna go bad for you. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=If you're one of those trappers, I've warned you to stay the hell away from me! |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0102F053 |before=Erikson: Wait a minute, I know that voice... |response=''{Feigned Surprise. gruff joking, think Walter Matthaeu from Grumpy Old Men}'' Longfellow? You're still alive eh? Tell your friend to come on out here. |after=Erikson: Mind telling your friend to ease off the weapon? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F052 |before=Erikson: Longfellow? You're still alive eh? Tell your friend to come on out here. |response=Mind telling your friend to ease off the weapon? |after=Companion: I've had dealings with him before. Not a bad sort. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0102F02F |before= |response=Longfellow. Good to see you're still kicking. |after=Companion: Yeah, you too. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102F02D |before=Erikson: Longfellow. Good to see you're still kicking. |response=You vouching for him? |after=Companion: No. Not from what I've seen. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0102F03E |before= |response=What were you doing up there in my camp? |after=Player Default: Easy there big fella, I was just looking around. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104E75C |before=Player Default: Easy there big fella, I was just looking around. |response=I'm plenty calm, considering you invaded my home. |after=Erikson: Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104E75B |before=Player Default: Die mutant scum! |response=Like hell! |after=Erikson: Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104E75A |before=Player Default: Nice hat. |response=Uh... thanks. I skinned it myself. |after=Erikson: Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104E759 |before=Player Default: You're a super mutant? I'm surprised you didn't attack me. |response=Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. |after=Erikson: Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104E754 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'm plenty calm, considering you invaded my home. |response=Look, I don't really want any trouble. I broke off from the group I came here with a long time ago. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I just... started seeing things differently when we came to the island and I couldn't stand how the other super mutants act to humans. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I keep to my self up here and train my dogs. Do a bit of trade with people too. At least those that don't open fire on me. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Don't see any reason we can't do the same. Come on up if you'd like. |after= |abxy=A1d}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files